buenas_taddisfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La mamá de Stacy
La mamá de Stacy es la prueba de que dios existe y es bondadoso con nosotros los mortales. Es sin lugar a dudas la mujer más hermosa del planeta. Origen: La saga de la mamá de Stacy comenzó el 10 de Febrero del 2018, anno domini en uno de los lives más largos de Buenas Taddis cuando a Esteban se le apareció en un sueño. Cuenta la leyenda de que la aplastó con el miembro pero foto o no pasó. La mamá de Stacy tuvo su momento de fama al ser la protagonista del video músical "Stacy's Mom" de Fountains of Wayne para su tercer álbum de estudio, Welcome Interstate Managers. "Stacy's mom" fue lanzada por radio el 20 de Mayo de 2003. La canción fue lanzada como el single principal de de Welcome Interstate Managers por el 29 de Septiembre de 2003 a través de S-Curve Records y Virgin Records. "Stacy's mom" fue escrita por el bajista Adam Schlesinger y el vocalista Chris Collingwood, ambos quienes produjeron la canción al lado Mike Denneen. El tema fue inspirado en un amigo de Schlesinger cuándo era joven quién tuvo un enamoramiento con su abuela. Una canción de power pop, el grupo trató de emular el sonido de the Cars con la pista. Letra: Intro Stacy's mom has got it going on Stacy's mom has got it going on Stacy's mom has got it going on Stacy's mom has got it going on 1 Stacy, can I come over after school? (After school) We can hang around by the pool (Hang by the pool) Did your mom get back from her business trip? (Business trip) Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (Give me the slip) 1 You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be I'm all grown up now, baby, can't you see? Chorus Stacy's mom has got it going on She's all I want and I've waited for so long Stacy, can't you see? You're just not the girl for me I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Stacy's mom Stacy's mom has got it going on Stacy's mom has got it going on 2 Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (Mowed your lawn) Your mom came out with just a towel on (Towel on) I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (Way she stared) And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (Spot over there) 2 And I know that you think it's just a fantasy But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me Chorus Stacy's mom has got it going on She's all I want and I've waited for so long Stacy, can't you see? You're just not the girl for me I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Stacy's mom Solo Chorus Stacy's mom has got it going on She's all I want and I've waited for so long Stacy, can't you see? You're just not the girl for me I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Stacy's mom Outro Stacy's mom, ah-oh-ah-oh (I'm in love with-) Stacy's mom, ah-oh-ah-oh (Wait a minute) Stacy, can't you see? You're just not the girl for me I know it might be wrong but, I'm in love with Stacy's mom